Big Time Bad Boy
Big Time Bad Boy is the fifth episode of Big Time Rush and the 5th episode overall. It originally aired on January 29, 2010. Its premiere had an audience of at least 3.9 million viewers. Plot Gustavo and Griffin think that the band needs a "bad boy" so Gustavo picks Kendall to fill the role. He refuses, as he doesn't want to be some poser or turn his back on the other guys, and much to the band's dismay, Griffin adds a real bad boy named WayneWayne to the band. The boys immediately don't like WayneWayne because of his arrogant and pushy personality and they try to come up with a plan to kick him out of the band. Unfortunately, this isn't possible because WayneWayne has a contract, which states that he has the rights to be the front man of a band of his choice. Obviously, he chose Big Time Rush. He agrees, though, that five members are too many in one band and calls Griffin. However, Camille informs the boys that WayneWayne isn't a bad boy. In fact, he's an actor whose real name is Wally Dooly and that the two of them worked together previously on The Magic Middle School. The boys confront him with this and Carlos and James tell him once Gustavo finds out he's a phony, he'll be the one to be kicked out of the band. But WayneWayne counters by telling them Griffin is the one with the real power and that he'll get rid of whoever he says. After deciding he wants to kick Kendall out of the band, the boys tell Gustavo, but he states that he has no power involving WayneWayne's position in the band. He reminds the boys that Griffin is the decision-maker. Gustavo also tells the boys that he hasn't had a successful act in years. Later on, the boys, apart from Kendall, are about to sing a new song written by Gustavo until Kendall, dressed up as a "bad boy", challenges WayneWayne to a "bad boy off". When Kendall starts to win the "bad boy off", WayneWayne, desperate to prove he's badder than Kendall, goes too far and kicks Griffin in the groin, who then collapses. Griffin throws Wayne Wayne out of the band. WayneWayne insists that his contract prevents that, but Griffin tells him that he has "to make him front man of a band, but not this one". It is also revealed that the boys and Gustavo worked together in order to get rid of Wayne Wayne. The boys come back home and see WayneWayne performing for a children group called "The Ziggle Zaggles" on TV. They switch to the news channel and see how Molly, a girl which Mrs. Knight tried to set up as a friend for Katie, sits in a car, being chased by policemen on the highway. It turns out that Molly is a 20-year old con artist who tries to apply for movie jobs in Hollywood. Kendall then points out that Molly is driving Mrs. Knight's rental car. Gallery Subplot Mrs. Knight introduces Katie to a girl named Molly. Katie thinks that Molly looks "creepy" and doesn't want to hang out with her. Mrs. Knight tells Katie that she shouldn't judge people by their appearance. After she screams as she sees Buddha Bob lifting up an axe. The axe's blade is covered with a red liquid and Mr. Bitters is lying on the ground, which leads to Mrs. Knight thinking that Buddha Bob chopped off Mr. Bitters’ head. It turns out that Buddha Bob only sliced a jam-filled donut with his axe and that Mr. Bitters’ wanted half. Mrs. Knight then sees how Buddha Bob throws some mannequins into the dumpster mistaking them for dead bodies. She is frightened and tells Katie that she has to stay at their apartment and has to play with Molly. Katie wants to prove that Buddha Bob is only the "maintenance guy" by unplugging the TV cable, so that Buddha Bob has to come and fix it. When Buddha Bob rings at the door, Mrs. Knight hits him with a frying pan causing him to collapse. The boys then walk in asking, "What's the maintenance guy doing on the floor?” Mrs. Knight is then relieved. They then watch the news and find out that Molly is a 20-year old con artist pretending to be an 11-year-old girl. Kendall then points out that Molly is driving Mrs. Knight's rental car. Quotes :WayneWayne: the Bad Boy off My name is WayneWayne on the mic-mic i'm badder than bad I said the City is Ours we're gonna take it like we're mad! :Kendall: the Bad Boy off Your rhymes are weak mine fit like a glove Gustavo's gotta face only a mother could love! (Gustavo looks shocked) ---- :Logan: Wassup, Mama Knight? :Mrs Knight: (watching the boys bad silly behaviours) :Kendall: Gustavo says one of us has to be a bad boy. :Mrs Knight: But you're all nice boys. ---- :Logan: WayneWayne is a total fraud. :James: He wants to kick Kendall out of the band. (Kendall raises his arms) :Gustavo: Really? I bet on Logan. :Logan: (laughs) Well you would have LOST! :Griffin: So you got rid of Kendall (pressed the speaker) My money was on Logan. :Logan: (irritated) Why does everyone keep on saying that? ---- :Gustavo: (In the bad boy off, where Kendall has just been wrecking Gustavo's office) (Talking about Kendall in an annoyed way) He used my desk as a bathroom! :Kendall: Bad boys go where they want. :Griffin: Ooh, that's a new one. Original, and very, very bad. Song featured *City Is Ours Cast *Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight *James Maslow as James Diamond *Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia *Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell *Ciara Bravo as'' Katie Knight'' *Stephen Kramer Glickman as Gustavo Rocque *Tanya Chisholm as Kelly Wainwright *Challen Cates as Mrs. Knight *Matt Riedy as'' Arthur Griffin'' *Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts *David Anthony Higgins as'' Mr. Bitters'' *Matt Angel as "WayneWayne"/Wally Dooly *Daran Norris as Buddha Bob *Allegra Dawn Fetyko as Molly Finster Trivia/Goofs *This is Kendall Schmidt's favorite episode because he acts like a bad boy. He stated that in real life he's not even close to a bad boy. *This is Buddha Bob's first appearance on the show. *Griffin says that he would never let his daughter date a bad boy. This is a reference to Mercedes Griffin who makes an appearance on the show after this episode. *It's revealed and shown that Kelly is a terrible liar. *This is the first time we see the boys and Gustavo working together. *"Snoob Tube" is a parody of YouTube. *While playing a scene from Magic Middle School you can see a logo of a wolf. That logo was also featured in Scott Fellow's other show, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. *Wayne Wayne is probably a parody to Lil' Wayne. He may also be a parody to Eminem because Wayne Wayne said he grew up in the main streets of Detroit and that's where Eminem grew up. *When Kendall is talking to Griffin after trashing Gustavo's studio, Wayne Wayne is nowhere to be seen, but in the next scene, he is shown in the area behind BTR, Griffin, Gustavo, and Kelly, as he is being dragged off by security. *The Ziggle Zaggles are a parody of The Wiggles. *Wayne Wayne is the first character that wanted to change the name BTR into his name. The second is Carlos in the episode Big Time Fever when Carlos wants it to change into Carlos and The Rush. 'Running gags' *People stating that they have betted that Logan would be thrown out of the band, and Logan responding to that. *Kendall ranting about WayneWayne, while WayneWayne is standing behind him. *WayneWayne using one thing as double in his sentences, such as "Griff-Griff" and "Time-Time". *When Wayne Wayne said Kendall should be out of the band he was mostly gonna say Logan but Camille would have probably beat him up* 105 05 Category:Episodes with Buddha Bob